


Surprise!

by mercutiglo



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Fluff, I tried to make it as domestic as I could, Juno's birthday, M/M, Other, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 00:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17213840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercutiglo/pseuds/mercutiglo
Summary: Peter has plans while Juno runs out to get milk on December 24th ;)(A late Secret Santa Gift for Bucky)





	Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thiefwithoutaname](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiefwithoutaname/gifts).



“Hey Peter, did you get any milk?” The question came from the kitchen of Peter and Juno’s apartment at far too early of an hour for Peter to really comprehend.

 

“Why are you asking me?” he muttered into his pillow.

 

“Because you were the last one to go to the store, and I was going to make breakfast.” Juno’s tone was light, more taunting than anything. It wouldn’t be the end of the world if he had to run to the store to get milk, but he’d rather not if he didn’t have to. “Sooooo, I’m going to guess that you didn’t get any milk then.” Peter merely shook his head, maybe saying something into his pillow but this time it was inaudible. “Alright then, I’m gonna head to the store then. If I’m not back in two hours, you know the deal.” It really shouldn’t take him more than twenty minutes tops, but it’s always better to cover the bases. Peter mumbled some sort of affirmation while Juno kissed the top of his head before making his exit. 

 

As soon as Peter heard the front door to their apartment close, he picked his head up, rolling over and making sure that Juno was really out of the apartment, and then sprung out of bed. Juno probably wanted Peter to forget about Juno’s birthday, which is why he didn’t make Peter get up and go get milk or anything, but Peter may or may not have intentionally forgotten the milk yesterday in hopes that it would get Juno out of the apartment just long enough for Peter to decorate. He ran over to his closet and flung the doors open, the variety of colors bursting, a bit of a shock to his still-tired eyes. He had hidden everything in there hoping that Juno would have no reason to go into Peter’s closet, considering Juno kept his closet filled with darkness and boring outfits and that’s how he preferred things to be. Peter pulled a box out from the bottom of his closet, one that was hidden in a corner behind some of his longer gowns for really fancy cases. Inside were various decorations, presents, and a refrigerated container that had a cake inside that read “Happy Birthday My Dear Juno” in purple and black icing, with gold accents along the edges of the cake. 

 

He dragged this box out into the living room and checked his watch. If he was lucky, he’d have another fifteen minutes or so before Juno got back, so he got to decorating. He set the cake on the counter so that it couldn’t be destroyed from all the moving around. He grabbed the packages of self-inflating balloons from the box and set them to inflate, which thankfully only took a matter of seconds, and then pulled out some ribbon to tie to them so that he could attach the balloons to as many things as possible. He set his wrapped presents next to the cake on the counter. Peter knew that Juno didn’t love receiving gifts, and didn’t even like people acknowledging his birthday, but it had been well worth it to bribe his birthday out of Rita. He had tried to keep it relatively simple as he could, knowing that Juno hated it when Peter bought lots of fancy things. The presents contained a nice new notebook with some very nice pens, a water bottle in hopes to get him to take a little bit better care of himself, and a new trench coat. Peter knew the last one was a risky gift, considering Juno was extremely attached to his current coat, but Peter figured that Juno might appreciate one with the bottom three inches of fabric intact, and with fewer bloodstains and a couple less bullet holes. Peter had actually bought himself a matching one in maroon a month earlier, and Juno had said that he liked it a lot, so he was hoping that he would actually appreciate one for himself as well. Inside one of the pockets of the trench coat was actually one more gift, but one that Peter wanted Juno to find on his own time, mostly to see how long it would take him. It was a pair of earrings, small studs, but one was the sun and one was the moon, again matching a pair that Peter owned and Juno had complimented on multiple occasions. He grabbed pieces of tissue paper confetti out of the bottom of the box and threw them around the kitchen and living room, knowing that he’d be the one to clean it up later, but he didn’t care. What mattered to him was that Juno realized that he was loved and appreciated on his birthday, and even though in the past his birthday may not have been great, Peter wanted to make the effort to change Juno’s outlooks on birthdays from here on out. 

 

Peter took out the final piece, a banner that said “Happy Birthday Juno” and set it on the counter, and then took the now empty box and brought it back to their room, putting it back in his closet, and then went back out to the kitchen. He looked all over for the perfect place to hang the banner, but wasn’t entirely sure where. While he took some time to think, he started a pot of coffee, knowing that when Juno got back with milk then there would be hot coffee. He ended up settling on the cabinets as the perfect place to hang the banner, grabbing a stool from the other side of the counter to help him get the extra few inches up that he needed to tie it to the top of the cabinetry. He got down from the stool after tying it into place, and looked at his watch. He had made it just in time, with a couple minutes to spare. Any time after this -

 

Juno started unlocking the five locks on the door. Peter took a running leap onto the couch, quickly turning around so he could see Juno’s face when he saw what Peter got him. When the door finally opened, Juno was looking down at his comms as he pulled the key out of the lock. When Juno looked up, his eyes settled on the balloons first, causing his brow to furrow in confusion, and then when he looked over towards the kitchen he noticed the cake and presents and banner and had sort of a sad smile on his face. Peter got up from the couch quietly once Juno turned to look at the things on the counter, and snuck up behind him, surprising him with a hug from behind. Juno jumped at first, but calmed when he looked and saw who it was. “Happy birthday, Juno dear.”

 

“How did you even know it was my birthday?”

 

Peter smiled slyly. “Oh, you know. I have my sources.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SO SORRY THIS IS LATE BUCKY PLEASE ACCEPT THIS EVEN THOUGH YOUR SANTA GOT STUCK IN REINDEER TRAFFIC
> 
> This was so fun to write too! I loved this! I hope you do too! I just want Juno to be happy on his birthday!
> 
> (Fun fact the idea of forgetting the milk is PURELY because I used to be Sherlock trash)
> 
> (The typical kudos/comment/subscribe plug that I put here)


End file.
